Flandal Steelskin
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral Good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = The Golden Hills | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Mining Physical Fitness Smithing Metalworking | domains3e = Craft, Gnome, Good, Metal | worshipers3e = Artisans, Fighters, Gnomes, Miners, Smiths | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Rhondang (Warhammer) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Flame-wreathed hammer | homeplane2e = Bytopia/Dothion | realm2e = the Golden Hills (Mithral Forge) | serves2e = Garl Glittergold | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Mining, physical fitness, smithing, metalworking, weaponsmithing, armoring | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Earth elementals Fire elementals Helmed horrors Iron golems Rust monsters Xorns | minerals = Beljuril Fire agate Fire opal Steel | colors = Red-orange | misc manifestations = Hearth fire flames Jets of flame over bare ground Little earthquakes Metal shattering | manifestation refs = }} Flandal Steelskin ( ) was the gnomish god of mining and smithing, an excellent craftsman with an unerring nose for finding metals in the earth. He was physically strong, and no stranger to battle. He helped forge Arumdina, the intelligent battleaxe of Garl Glittergold, so Flandal often had the pantheon leaders' ear as needed. He was also concerned with the skills of gnomes working as artisans and crafstmen of all kinds. Flandal would, rarely, send an avatar to instruct gnomes in some very tricky smithing process, or to guide them to untapped metal ores. He might also send an avatar to deal with any disputes between gnomes and fire-dwelling creatures. His omens were always fiery, involving sudden flares of fire in forge or hearth or in small jets of flame moving around on a bare floor or earth. Pyromancy was practiced by many of his priests. Worshipers Flandel Steelskin's church was organized similarly to a guild serving mostly as a forum to enable gnomes to improve their skills as craftsmen. Most clergy were master smiths and were known for producing exceptional armor and weapons. His priests prayed for spells at noon when the forge of the world was hottest. Flandel Steelskin's holy day was the High Forge celebrated on Midsummer day when the faithful gathered to sacrifice weapons and sing percussive hymns. Relationships Flandel was on good terms with the other gnomish deities with the exception of Urdlen. He also counted Gond and the good aligned gods of the dwarven pantheon as allies. He was opposed to the kobold pantheon as well as other humanoid deities. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Craft domain deities Category:Gnome domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lords of the Golden Hills Category:Neutral good deities Category:Metal domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Golden Hills Category:Inhabitants of Dothion Category:Inhabitants of Bytopia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes